The Power of Siblings
by SakuraNinjaress
Summary: Remake of the 2007 film. The TMNT became distant when one of them had to leave for special training. But, what happens when monsters began to invade New York City? Can they come together to defeat the enemy that send them? LeoOC.
1. Prologue

**Okie-dokie! I know this is REALLY short but this is just the prologue for the 2007 TMNT remake starring Elisabetta! Many of you should recognize this scene from the original movie so there's nothing really exciting yet.**

**But, I hope you enjoy anyway ^^**

**(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Prologue: The Tale of Ancient and Present Siblings**

Five turtles…five siblings. Genetically reborn in the sewers of New York; named after the great Renaissance Masters, and trained as ninjas. They battled many creatures and foes, before defeating their archenemy: the Shredder. But now, a greater evil is poised to destroy their very siblinghood, an evil born three thousand years ago.

It was in that time, that a warrior king named Yaotl led a Siblinghood that fought side by side with one purpose: to conquer all the kingdoms of the world. Nothing could stand in their way, as they left a trail of destruction behind them. In this quest, the warrior learned of a constellation known as the Stars of Kikan. Every three thousand years, the stars would align, opening a portal to a world of unknown power. He became immortal, but at a price: his Siblinghood was turned to stone. And, upon the portal's opening, thirteen monsters were released into our world.

The warrior king was left to eternally walk the Earth, unable to die, or forget his horrible mistake. And, the monsters that were unleashed, continued to plague mankind to this very day…

* * *

**Yeah…Not exactly interesting lol. But, the REAL fun starts in the next chapter! Not sure when I'll update it, but I feel like it won't be that long.**

**Suggestions are welcomed if you have any ^^**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**After a long time, the first chapter for the TMNT 2007 remake is here! Sheesh, about dang time too! XD**

**Thank you to those who have added this story to their Favorites and Alerts lists, as well as the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life of the Turtles Today**

* * *

_Hi, my name is Elisabetta, but you can call me Elise or Ellie if it's easier to remember. You wouldn't believe what's been going on for a couple of years. Now, I don't know if you will believe me, but things haven't exactly been going so great. Why you may ask? Well, I'll tell you._

_For one thing, Master Splinter has sent one of us to Central America to do some special training for a year. And of course, that certain someone is Leo. Obviously since he's the leader as well as the oldest of us, it's only naturally that Splinter wanted him to do this. I wish he didn't have to go, I would miss him dearly for a year. But, being the girlfriend of the katana-wielding turtle, I have to respect his wishes as well as Master Splinter's; besides, I'm a patient girl._

_However, as the year past, Leo didn't return, and he even stopped writing to us and it worries me deeply. I was afraid that something awful must have happened to him in Central America. But, I sensed that he's okay and that if I know him, he wanted to stay a bit longer to make sure he succeeds. I only hope that he comes back soon._

_Now, you're probably wondering about the rest of my brothers. Well, let me tell you what they've been up to since Leo went away. Donnie has gotten a job as an I.T. Tech Support. It may have been giving him stress from the customers that were calling, but at least it's giving him good pay to help pay for the bills. Mikey has gotten a job too, as an entertainer called "Cowabunga Carl". He gets good pay as well, with a price of getting beaten up by kids; lucky for me I know how to treat injuries so it's no problem for him. And Raph…well…to be honest I'm not sure what's going on with him. He sleeps in all day and I don't even know what he's been doing at night. Ever since Leo left, he's been rather…distant. I kept trying to get him to talk but being the stubborn turtle he is, he doesn't say anything._

_Don't think I've been slacking off! Other than cleaning the lair as well as cooking for my family once in a while, I managed to get a job too. I found this site where people can make art and can set up a price for it so people can buy it online. People can also commission for some art with a good price as well. And whatever's been bought, checks or cash are brought in by mail. April and Casey were kind enough to let me use their address in case people bought my artwork that they like. And let me tell you, my fabulous artistic skills have been giving me a lot of money that will surely help my family in the future!_

_Well, that's all I have to say. I only hope that things will return back to normal once Leo returns. We're…lost without him, and the whole team is falling apart…_

* * *

We see our favorite female turtle finishing cleaning up in the kitchen while also heating up some hot water for her ramen. Sighing, she puts the dirty rag into the sink once the kitchen looks nice and clean. Seeing that the kettle is hissing, she turned the stove off and went to a cabinet to take out chicken flavored noodles in a cup. She opens the cup up and gently pours some of the hot water in before putting the cover back on so that the noodles will not be hard and that the broth will be tasty. Before leaving the kitchen, she remembered to grab some chopsticks for when the ramen will be ready, and then she went to the fridge to get a can of soda. Then, she headed on over to the family room, and placed her food and drink on the table before sitting down with a tired sigh.

She then heard the lair door opening and knew immediately who that is. Looking at the entrance, and certain orange-banded male turtle came in, tossed his skateboard aside and did a fancy flip down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"HEEEEERE'S MIKEY!" He said happily while having his arms spread out.

Giggling, Elise gave him a wave. "Hey Mikey."

"Hey, Elise," he said before tossing his bag aside and coming on over to the couch. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I mostly cleaned the whole lair all day," Elise said with a tired look before perking up a bit. "But, at least I got some commissions done for my customers online." She then picked up her laptop that was right next to her and checked her account to see her status. She smiled happily. "Awesome! I already made over one thousand dollars in just a half and hour. People really love my artwork!"

"That's because you're an amazing artist, sis!" Mikey said while stretching on the couch. "Your job's better than my job. I don't know if I can handle any more beats from little kids."

"You're doing fine, Mikey," Elise said with a proud smile. "At least you're doing something to help the family out. Besides, you look fine; I don't see a single bruise on you."

"Yeah but still…" Then he sees the ramen. "Is that ramen?!"

"Yup."

"Can I have some?!"

"Sure," she giggled before pointing toward the kitchen. "There should be plenty of hot water in the kettle, and you'll find the dry ramen in the cabinet."

"Thanks!" He hurried on over there.

"Don't run! I just mopped the floor!"

"Okay!"

Shaking her head, she took the cover off of the ramen, which is now steaming hot and ready to be eaten and picked up her chopsticks and then began to stir her ramen up for a bit. Setting that aside, she opened her can of soda before taking the remote and turning the TV on.

_"And with rocketing interest rates, that's bad news for homeowners as the real estate market continues its downward spiral."_

This made the female turtle yawn a bit at this before taking a slurp from her ramen as Mikey came back with his ramen and a can of soda of his own. He sat down next to her as the newsman continued with the daily report.

_"Coming up, the vigilante known as Nightwatcher strikes again."_

This brought the two turtles' attention as they listened to a couple of people's words about the vigilante.

_"Ooh, now I can't say for sure, but he was definitely an alien!"_ one guy said.

_"I think it's a disgrace, taking the law into your own hands like that! LEAVE IT TO THE POLICE!"_ a woman yelled angrily.

Elise couldn't help but become irritated whenever the Nightwatcher's involved. Sure, she appreciated what he's doing to stop bad guys, but the way he's handling them just made her feel angry. Mikey on the other hand, smiled the whole time during the Nightwatcher's report, making the pink-banded turtle annoyed as she looked at him.

"I remember how they used to feel," he then made punches in the air. "Busting up crime syndicates. Sure they had a bunch of guns, but they weren't like these guns!" He stood up on the couch happily and started to flex his muscles.

Elise face palmed at this while groaning, but she could see Don coming in and he heard what Mikey said as well. He rolled his eyes at him before walking over to a table carrying something and wearing some kind of goggles on his forehead.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Mikey?" he asked. "Those glory days are over. Forget about them; get on with your life; concentrate on your work."

"He's right you know, Mikey," Elise said in agreement.

Before Mikey could say something, the three turtles heard something that made their eyes widen in surprise before looking up at the source.

"Yeah, yeah, spoken like a true has-been," Raph was the source as he came up toward the railing of the second floor and looked down at his siblings.

"Well, look who woke up," Don said with a look on his face. "I suppose you think the Nightwatcher's some kind of hero?"

Raph jumped down from the upper level and walked toward Don with his usual grumpy look on his face. "Beats sittin' around doin' nothin' while dirtbags run free."

"I would love to know what it is that you do that's so great," Don continued. "At least we're contributing around here."

"Yeah," Elise added, as she came over to the two to make sure things don't go crazy. "No offense, Raph, but all you do is sleep all day, and that's not exactly helping the family out; plus it's unhealthy."

Raph scoffed. "Yeah, I do nothin'. You're right, you two got me all figured out."

"Well, we know that your rogue attitude has always been a source of contention to this team," Elise said with a look.

"You think fear is the best way to accomplish things, but you're wrong!" Don added.

"First of all, this team you two speak of doesn't exist anymore," Raph said while the purple and pink-banded turtles rolled their eyes. "And second of all…"

He then looked like he was going to punch them, making the two turtles flinch. But, Elise then got annoyed and batted Raph's fist away. "Raph, don't even go there."

"I'm just tryin' to prove my point, princess," Raph said with a smirk.

"What you almost did _doesn't_ prove your point," she said while putting her hands on her hips and glared at the red-banded turtle.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Raphael! Elisabetta!"

The two turtles turned to see their rat sensei, and father, Master Splinter approaching them. He had a stern look on his face. "Enough."

"Heh, see? _I_ just made my point," Raph smirked as he flicked the side of Elise's head before leaving.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Elise yelled angrily.

Raph ignored her and flipped back up to the second floor.

"UGH!" Elise huffed as she went back to the couch and gathered her stuff angrily before leaving the room and jumping up to the second floor. She entered her room and slammed the door in anger. Mikey couldn't help but looked worried before shifting his gaze from Elise's room, to Don and Splinter.

Don had a worried look too before looking at Splinter. "Why couldn't you send _him_ away for training?"

"Donatello, this home has become like an empty shell," Splinter explained to the purple-banded turtle. "Each of your siblings has strengths and weaknesses. You must learn to be strong when they are weak. If you don't learn to recognize this, then all hope is lost for our family." He then sighed sadly before shifting his gaze to the pink-banded turtle's room.

* * *

The pink-banded turtle heard what Master Splinter said to Don from her room, making her feel sad. She sighed as she placed her food and drink on her nightstand that's next to her bed. She also put her laptop on her bed before lying down. She looked at the ceiling sadly before turning on her side to see pictures of her family. She picked one up, showing her, her brothers, Master Splinter, April, and Casey smiling together, like they're one big happy family. This made her smile a bit before putting it back. Then, she picked another picture of her and Leo together smiling. She remembered this picture being taken a few days before Leo had to leave for his training. She sighed as she sat up on her bed, brought her knees together and held the picture close to her and tears began to form.

"Leo…"

* * *

**Poor Elise…I hate it when she's sad, heck I hate when everyone's sad! :(**

**I'm sure to those who have seen the movie knows what's going to happen in the next chapter! If you don't…well…you'll have to find out for yourselves! XD**

**If you guys have any suggestions, let me know in the reviews or PM me ^^**

**Until next time!**


End file.
